


The Dove Wolf

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Caring Dean, Crying Castiel, Dean is a Sweetheart, Falling In Love, Horror Past, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, Mellow Town Wolves, Mpreg, Notorious Forest Wolves, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Omega Samandriel (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Dean, Pups, Sex, Top Dean, Truce, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Beware the forest wolves! Forest wolves were vicious in nature, barbaric in their killings, and were very territorial. In light of this, a truce had been formed 100’s of years ago, settling the tensions between the town and forest wolves. And when the time came, the forest wolves would descend into the town to collect their agreed payment of peace:Every 50 years, the first born omega child of the current town alpha, would be offered to the forest wolves- the time they turned 18 and became fertile. No town alpha knew what happened to their omega child after the forest wolves came to collect. A nightmare that would haunt every town pack alpha for eternity.Castiel always knew that this day would come. Soon, he would have to surrender himself to the forest wolves- all in the name of safety and peace for his people.The almost 18 year old omega was terrified of the unknown.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 102
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I had this idea lingering long in my mind. The idea popped up after watching the movie ‘Wolves’. The plot is different though. 
> 
> I am almost wrapping up some of my older fics, so I thought I’d post this up!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And yes, it’s a happy ending...

**Castiel**

Like every town wolf, he was taught from childhood to stay away from the forests that surrounded their humble town of Lycania. Forests that were home to the notorious forest wolves. Those that dared entered were never to be seen nor heard of again. 

On many full moon nights, the townsfolk could hear the eerie night howls of the forest wolves- the darkened almost black forests that were blanketed by the darkness night brings- was frightening to look at. What lurked in those dense forests under the moonlight and cover of night had most town wolves staying indoors come dusk. As if frightened that the forest wolves would jump out from behind those large trees or the shadows and snatch them off the streets.

As for him, he was more bold in nature- not to a suicidal extent though. He liked to spend most of his evenings till 7pm at the local library. Then, he would gather his favorite books, load them into his bag back and take a slow walk home- only a block away from the library. He mostly avoided turning his head to peer at the passing cluster of trees along the way- that way he wouldn’t feel so paranoid and agitated. However, he would fasten his pace when he heard twigs break under the weight of something- all along reminding himself that no harm could come to him- a forest wolf wouldn’t dare harm townsfolk.

Then again, maybe it was a squirrel, or a rabbit or a deer that stepped on a twig. He could be overthinking. But, just as he reaches the white picket fence of his house, he hears it. An almost quiet growl. On reflex, he turns his head in the direction of the nearby trees just opposite his home, on the other side of the road. He can practically hear his hearts rapid thumps in his ears, unable to help it but strain his eyes at the darkness by the trees. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand as his eyes focuses on one spot- directly in front of him. It looked like a black silhouette of a wolf standing in the shadows. Freak! Maybe he was imagining things due to his fear. But then, what he saw next made him push open the gate and run towards his house. Red eyes. Red eyes that were glowing in the dark and fixed on him. 

He never felt more relieved when he shut the door to his home, sliding down to sit on the floor. He leaned his head back unto the wood, closed his eyes and took deep breaths to will his erratically beating heart to return to its normal rhythms. 

He decided that maybe it was wise to stick his ass indoors at night from now onwards.

Then, the worst news possible was relayed to him when he turned 13. After his 13th birthday celebrations- which his dad, the current town pack alpha, had invited everyone in town to- he was privately revealed his future that was to be, once he turned 18. 

He was to be offered as a peace offering to the forest wolves. It terrified and upset him to know that this was the future that awaited him. Eventually, he had to disappear into the forests, never to see nor hear from his loved ones again. All in the name of stability and peace making. As the years went by, he began to slowly accept his fate- though it still shook him. And every time he would look at his younger siblings- Gabe and Samandriel- he would gain more courage and tell himself that he was trying to protect them. Big brothers always protected their younger brothers. 

The town wolves had started to refer to him as The Dove Wolf. The omega wolves offered to the forest wolves to uphold peace and prosperity. 

He was a day till 18…and he feared what tomorrow would bring.

**

**Dean**

He had watched him grow into a fine young omega. He watched- hopefully inconspicuously- from the shadows of the trees nearly every night- starting from just before the blue eyed omega turned 13. Except that one time a few years back- where his wolf became excited to catch a very first glimpse of its future mate. Thank heavens for the omega running away or else he would have overstepped his boundaries and possibly breaking the truce that had been kept solid for nearly 100 years.

He was 3 years older than the blue eyed town omega. He had no idea what the beauties name was- but his father, John Winchester, the current pack alpha of the forest wolves, had informed him of the omegas birthdate and that he was the oldest child of the town pack alpha, Michael Novak. That was also the night he was made known of the great sacrifice of the oldest alpha child of the current forest wolf’s pack alpha- and maybe he was upset.

Who wouldn’t after finding out that his fate was set in stone.

He sulked the first time he made his way over to the town, to catch a first glimpse of his betrothed. But, that upside down frown turned into a giant wolf smile- purring out loud as his alpha wolf finally found its true half that night. From then on, he looked forward to one day having the blue eyed omega by his side.

Now, the time was here. Tomorrow, he and his father would go to the town borders edge and await the delivery of the omega by the town alpha. Though, the thought of the omega being told to just up and leave his family always bothered him. If it were up to him, he would unite the forest and town wolves. 

John’s steady voice spoke from the doorway to his bedroom. “One day, you and your omega will have that opportunity”. The pack alpha added, “we have had a bloody past, stained by the ignorant, power hungry forest wolves of old. A past that was too hard for me to change. Soon, you’ll be pack alpha of the forest wolves and together, alongside your mate, you can work towards creating unity between the two wolf packs. I believe in you, son, and I also believe that the time of peace is near. We, however, must tread lightly”.

Dean knew about the notorious image painted about forest wolves. It was a stain that refused to come out- a link to their barbaric past. He sat up straight on the edge of his mattress, “the past belongs in the past Dad. It’s time we live in the present and work towards building a peaceful future for both town and forest wolves”.

He could only hope his mate would agree….

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet.....
> 
> FYI- Bold Italics is them speaking telepathically.

**Castiel**

There were three massive black wolves. At least 6 foot tall, from paw to tip of pointy ears, standing side by side, just before the forests edge- where the trees mark the borders between town and forest lands.

Their eyes weren’t red, not under the rays of the setting sun. Two had grass green eyes and one had light brown eyes. Those eyes had a commonality; they all portrayed a certain softness.

He really didn’t know what to make of his latter analogy. It just didn’t fit the ferocious red eyes he always saw lurking in the shadows, behind the pine trees, at night. 

Well, red eyes were one that signified an alpha. He pictured that these soft eyed alphas wouldn’t be capable of causing harm. Well. Alphas were unpredictable, so he wasn’t going to rule their natural instinct for brutality out. 

He nearly jumped when he felt his brothers fingers thread into his. Gabe had decided to accompany him and their father to the drop off point. His little brother, who was the middle child, didn’t feel right staying home or imagining that he’d never see his big brother again. _So, here he was._ Gabe murmured, “Don't go Cassie poo. Samandriel and I need you".

He kept his eyes on the younger green eyed wolf who was staring at him intently. But, those words honestly shifted something inside him, pooling tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to turn and look at Gabe right in the face. _He didn’t want to see his little brother in tears._ He felt stiff, his watery eyes unable to peel off the green eyed alpha wolf. He trembled out, “Gabe. For things to be alright, I need to go".

Gabe was also known to be rebellious in nature. The omega blurted out quite defensively, “No! There's gotta be another way!” Suddenly Gabe tore his hand away from his and stomped boldly towards the three black wolves, yelling, “you forest wolves can't take my brother away! Don't you have a heart!”

It was like a slow- motion movie, as he watched the younger green eyed alphas hackles rise and those sharp canines make an appearance as he growled warningly at Gabe. His father, Michael could be heard calling out a panicked, ‘ _Gabe! Get back here now!’_ , while his own feet were already walking him towards his now _frozen on the spot_ baby brother- all the blood had left his face. But, before he could reach his brother, the light brown eyed wolf somehow made a stand beside Gabe, proudly facing up to the green eyed wolf- snarling at its pack member. 

_What the hell was happening?_

He watched as the green eyed alphas snarl slowly disappeared, only to tilt its head curiously to the side, studying the younger brown eyed wolf, questioningly. Meanwhile, the older wolf with strands of silver grey fur embedded in between its black fur- just stood there, leaving the two alphas to whatever was going on. _The oldest wolf looked very calm._

Then, he heard the deep gruff voice of the younger green eyed wolf teasingly say, **_“Sammy. You sweet on that omega or something?”_**

 ** _“Shut up Dean!”_** The brown eyed wolf, _Sammy_ , growled out. **_“I just want you to leave the omega be!”_**

 _Why was he hearing them?_ He glanced around to see his father obviously clueless to the telepathic conversation between the two forest alphas. He met Gabe's eyes and watched his bother tap a finger unto his own temple. _Gabe could hear them too!_ He ended up nodding at his baby brother and placing a finger to his mouth. _Be quiet Gabe._

He focused on- _Dean_ \- mostly. The green eyed alpha snorted loudly, before saying, ** _“Oh little brother. I was just trying to scare the short guy"._**

**_“Don't be rude, Dean!”_ **

Dean rolled his eyes, ** _“You’re such an over sensitive BITCH, Sammy!”_**

He watched as Sammy released a loud chesty huff, before replying ** _, “Jerk!”_**

Both he and Gabe couldn’t help it. They both snorted out a laugh, which they instantly tried to muffle behind the palms on their hands. This certainly earned questioning looks from both alphas- _Dean on him and Sam on Gabe._

He immediately shifted his gaze to the leafy ground- unable to meet Dean’s amused look. _Shit! Surely it’s never good to mock a forest alpha._ Then, he heard twigs creak as Dean approached. He frowned as he felt his omega wolf stir within him, for the first time ever since meeting the forest wolves. His body was reacting the wrong way- _as in feeling happy and tingly._

He could feel his heart start to pump faster- not out of fear, but excitement- and his breathing begin to increase. Then the alphas breath ghosted his neck, that soft black fur grazing his cheeks, it sniffed behind his ears, down his neck, clavicle and under his chin. 

He could hear the loud chesty purr within the alpha. His own fingers itched to be dug into the alphas thick black fur. Then, the alpha spoke in his husky voice, **_“Well, you are something precious, sweetheart. I’d make you smile, many times more. I promise....omega mine"._**

He felt such pleasant warmth travel within him as the alpha spoke sweetly to him. Then, something else happened. His nose was assaulted by the mesmerizing scent of honey and whiskey. His alphas scent. His true alphas scent. _His favorite scents were a part of Dean._

His excitement climbed and for the first time ever, there was no fear. _Just hope_. He carefully lifted his gaze, to finally settle on those softened smiling green eyes, hoping Dean could hear his thoughts as he uttered in such fondness, ' ** _My alpha'._**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> A/N: Please note that Cas and Dean are speaking to each other telepathically (Its in italic-bold).

Castiel had to morph into his wolf form in order to travel the most comfortable way through the forests. A wolfs pads under their paws were very sufficient in trotting through leafy, dirt, and slippery paths. To be honest, Castiel was content with leaving his family. Yes he would miss his siblings mostly, but, he had been reassured by John and his alpha Dean that they would bring him over for a visit, every once in a while. To say Michael was shocked, was an understatement.

Nevertheless, Castiel had said his goodbyes to his baby brother, Gabe. He had then morphed into his wolf form. Dean was certainly impressed, humming his approval with a loud purring rumble resonating from within his chest. Yeah, he may have expected the alpha to be impressed with his wolf form. _His fur was kind of unique._

Dean kept sneaking peaks at his future mates wolf. The first time he had laid eyes on Cas, after transformation, he knew he was screwed for life. _This beautiful omega wolf could own his soul, for all he cared._ A unique and rare beauty he had never seen before. Then again, maybe he was just used to being around too many black furred wolves.

Castiel’s wolf was a foot shorter to his alpha wolf. The fur on Castiel’s wolf was a mixture of black, grey, orange and white- all equally layered well. And damn did it amplify the glow of Cas cerulean blue eyes. Dean couldn’t help but comment, _**“rumor has it that town wolves are pure gray furred and much smaller, Cas”.**_

Castiel swished his fluffy multi- colored tail in the air. _**“My mother was a Russian wolf. She was multicolored with orange, white and black fur. And, she was the most prettiest in her pack”.**_

Dean nudged Cas lightly on the side, **_“Well she must have been the prettiest indeed, seeing as her son is quite a sight to behold”._**

Castiel huffed and turned his gaze to meet Dean’s wolf green eyes. He had to ask this question out of curiosity. **_“So, if I was just a plain small gray wolf, would you still want me, Dean?”_**

**_“Nothing can ever tear me away from you, Cas. Not even the color of your wolfs fur nor the size of your omega. To me, you are enough, just the way you are”._ **

Castiel wanted to melt. _How did he get so lucky?_ He commented, _ **“you are a romantic, Dean”.**_

_**“Always am, sweetheart”.** _

Castiel spared one more glance at his sibling, who was running his fingers through the fur on the top of Sam’s head. _Cute. They would make a great mating pair_. He then caught his fathers glassy eyes. The town alpha nodded, signaling that it was time to leave. He believed he was ready enough to too. He nudged Dean’s snout with his wolf nose, **_“shall we leave, alpha? I’m ready now”._**

Dean rubbed the side of his head affectionately into the side of Cas head. _**“Let’s, baby”.**_ He loved getting his scent all over Cas. _Scent marking, they called it._

So, when Castiel followed his alpha, Sam and John into the forests he would call home, he did so with a sense of calmness and joy. 

**

Castiel was in awe of the forests. _He had never been in here before._ From the town, everyone saw the dense forest as an irksome place, that held a lot of scary creatures. But, now that he was walking the leafy paths, taking in the lush massive trees, the fresh air, a few birds flying around, flowers, little critters, a few pudgy animals trotting around here and there, a few streams, he concluded that the forest was indeed beautiful. 

Dean saw that Cas was enamored by everything he came by, which saddened him. Reason being, he knew the town wolves were fearful of coming into the forests because of these stupid feud or treaty between the forest wolves and town wolves. _The older town wolves spoke of the atrocities within the forests, creating fear and restlessness amongst the town wolves_. Even forest wolves had to abide by ridiculous laws, feeding their minds wrong things about town wolves and their weaknesses. It was the much older generations of wolves from both sides that had unresolved feuds and settled for treaties which didn’t help anyone. Really. He leaned his side into his omegas furry side, _**“you find it beautiful?”**_

Castiel found himself pressing into his alpha wolves furry side too. _**“Yes, alpha. I find it exquisite. Who knew that such beauty existed within these forests. I mean, I’ve read books and seen pictures of what forests may look like and I found them captivating, but…”.**_

 _ **“You wondered if the same beauty existed within these forests”**_ , Dean completed his omegas sentence.

Castiel nodded. _Unfortunately, that ached his heart._ He asked, _**“why must everything be a lie?”**_ Because, yes the town wolf elders painted a horrid picture of these forests to them whilst growing up. Particularly, about the wolves that walked these forests. But, Dean, Sam and John were different. _They were real amazing, gentle and kind._ He murmured, **_“could there ever be peace between the two wolf packs?”_**

Somehow, Dean and Castiel had paused in their tracks, with John and Sam walking way ahead. Dean just wanted to comfort his upset mate, so he rested his chin on the top of Cas head, blowing the air out of his nose against Cas cute ear. He purred soothingly, **_“we will make peace, Cas. You and I will work on bringing unity between our packs. If you wish?”_ **Again, the choice was Cas’s too. Dean was not going to force Cas into anything he felt uncomfortable doing. He wasn’t a controlling alpha and believed in balance. 

Castiel’s heart once again swell for this considerate alpha. He felt a certain lightness and excitement slowly creep in. He responded with a resounding purr. **_“I would love to work with you on bringing unity and peace between our packs, Dean”_**. He had to ask, **_“how do you keep so calm, Dean. Shouldn’t this scare you?”_**

Dean spoke his mind, ** _“It does scare me, Cas. But, I now have a beautiful omega mate that gives me strength and hope”._**

Castiel’s heart skipped several beats and butterflies were fluttering in his tummy. He shyly asked, _ **“what about me keeps you calm, alpha?”**_

Dean smiled, ** _“your apple pie scent”._**

Oh so that’s how alluring he smelled to his alpha. _Yeah he loved it._

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets the pack.......and a certain special pup....
> 
> I hope you enjoy!🙂
> 
> FYI- Dean and Cas are communicating telepathically. (In Bold-Italics)

Castiel, once more, was in awe. The more he found out about the forest wolves, the less respectful he became for so called town elders, who fed them with lies whilst growing up. _Did his father know? Maybe his father was a victim of elder town wolves stories? Who knew?_

The omega had anticipated the forest wolves pack to reflect primitiveness and barbarianism. He expected the forest wolves to be prancing around in their wolf forms, fighting, snarling at each other, heck, dirty and living in caves or just sleeping around under trees or rocks. _But, again he was proven wrong._

The omega gasped as his eyes landed on the encampment of the Winchester forest wolves. All around were massive trees, spaced out against vast forest lands, the blue skies peaked in through the gaps between the trees, there was a sufficient amount of sunlight sipping through. It was still bright enough to see the encampment for what it was: _beautiful_. 

There were cabins set up under the massive trees, each held a chimney. There were flowerbeds, footpaths, and assorted fruit trees here and there. And the most heartwarming sight of all was the sight of little pups, in their black wolf forms yipping here and there, playing around, scuffling, while their very human formed parents, in clothes, watched on in hearty laughter.

_There was joy and happiness all around._

Dean saw that his mate was stunned. Much like he was when seeing how beautiful the forests really looked. He said, _**“Not what you expected?”**_

Castiel’s blue eyes met his. _ **“No Dean. Far from what I expected. And, much much better than what I had been told**_ “. Castiel smiled, _**“I love it”**_. 

John Winchester who was a few meters ahead, turned warm green eyes at his son and omega mate. 

Deans alpha wolf acknowledged his dad with a nod. He nudged his omega wolf forward, _**“Go on, baby. Time for you to meet the pack”.**_

Castiel walked side by side with his alpha. He was slightly shy as all the forest wolves eyes, both human and wolf, were on him. 

John had a way of communicating with the pack wolves. All he had to do was introduce the happy couple with his eyes. Dean and Cas cozy actions- leaning into each other, rubbing heads affectionately- was enough to spell out mates. And the presence of Dean’s scent on Castiel sealed all .

The forest pups howled into the orange skies, whilst the other human wolves joined in welcoming the mate of their future pack alpha. 

**

Dean was watching with pride as his omega wolf got accepted by his pack. He was caught off guard when a tiny wolf pup pranced on his large paw, snarling and sinking his puppy teeth into his ankle. It wasn’t painful, more ticklish. The little pudgy pup rolled around on his back, tongue lolling out of his mouth, wiggling around between Dean’s paws. Those cute honey eyes smiling up at Dean.

Dean chuckled, lowering his head and nudging the pups tummy lightly with his nose in greeting. The pup caught his snout playfully between the soft pads of his paws. Dean’s alpha purred in adoration. This pup was orphaned, both parents meeting a tragic end, just a few weeks after his birth. John had taken it upon himself to raise the kid as a Winchester. The pup, an omega, had grown on Sam and Dean. Dean definitely felt protective of the little one. And it seemed the little one had developed much more cheekiness towards Dean. _It was cute_.

Castiel watched on in fascination. His heart melting at the adorable relationship between his alpha and the tiny, hyperactive pup. Dean spared him a glance, _**“come meet my little brother, Cas”.**_

Castiel made his way towards the pup who looked on in fascination at him. He asked his mate, _**“what’s his name, Dean?”**_

_**“His names Gem….Gem Winchester”.** _

When the little one smiled one of his puppy smiles at him, honeyed eyes shining bright, Castiel had to agree that this pup was truly a gem.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sees the Winchester wolves in human form...and Gem gets cute....
> 
> I hope you enjoy...

It was during family time that Castiel got to meet the two legged human versions of the entire Winchester family. It was time for a few beers and hot chocolate (for little Winchester) in the living room, by the fireplace.

Firstly, Dean was a heart stopper. The alpha was a dream boat. He was 6 foot tall, had sandy blonde hair (Ivy league cut), had light dusting of freckles on the bridge of his nose, grass green eyes, nicely trimmed beard, thick lashes and pouty lips that could make any girl jealous. The man projected the vibes of simplicity; dressed in a red and white checkered flannel whose sleeves were folded up to elbow and unbuttoned along the torso, a black t-shirt underneath flannel, a nice dark blue pair of jeans that wasn’t on the side of too tight and brown boots. Castiel couldn’t control the blush that crept up his cheeks and the race of his heart as the alpha smiled so handsomely at him. _His alpha._ He never strayed from Dean’s side, loving the feel of just sitting beside him on the sofa, fingers threaded into his alphas.

Secondly was Sam Winchester. He was real tall, like NBA player tall. He was at least 6 foot 4. Thank heavens they were seated or else Castiel would have to strain his neck, looking up at the tall alpha. The second eldest Winchester son had shoulder length brown hair that looked glossy under the orange glows of the fire, doe eyes that could sway the decision of any one- even the cruelest wolf out there, hazel like irises that could be compared to kaleidoscope of different shades of brown, soft features, and spoke in the smoothest of tones Castiel had ever heard. Like his elder brother, Sam was a simple man, dressed in a buttoned up blue and white checkered flannel and light blue jeans, coupled with black boots. The alpha was almost 18 and seemed to be real close to his dad, nestling into his fathers chest, as the older Winchester alpha draped an arm over his middle child’s shoulder.

Thirdly, came John Winchester. Now, it was safe to say that Dean and Sam had inherited their devilish good looks and their nature of simplicity from their father. The man, like his sons, was also 6 foot tall, brown hair (neatly cut), rocking a neatly trimmed salt and pepper beard, had the same grass green eyes as Dean’s, the same handsome smile as both his boys, and one of the most gentlest and biggest of alpha hearts out there. Castiel concluded that flannels, t-shirts, jeans and boots were some sort of a common Winchester family attire- John with his own grey and white checkered flannel, dark wash jeans and black boots. The alpha leader was wise in all his years and as of a few years now, widowed. Castiel felt saddened that Dean and Sam’s mother were no more and would have loved to meet her.

Lastly was Gem Winchester. The little 3 foot child was dressed in a cute blue woolly sweater, brown khakis and black sneakers. The kid had magnificent honey comb eyes, dirty blonde hair (messy Ivy League cut), carried around a teddy bear named Nash. The kid had somehow squeezed himself comfortably between Castiel and Dean, tiny omega within the kid purring loudly in happiness. Both Dean and Castiel were forced to break their handholding to accommodate Gem. Castiel couldn’t help but have his heart melt at the sweet pups movements and behavior. 

Castiel shivered lightly when he felt Dean run a finger down the nape of his neck. He met the alphas green eyes over Gem’s head. The alpha smiled softly at him, mouthing an almost silent, “I’m sorry. He gets like this every evening before bedtime”.

Castiel held no irritation in his heart for the littlest Winchester. In fact, he felt protective and nurturing towards the little one snuggled between Dean and he. He shook his head, returning Dean’s smile and whispering back, “It’s ok Dean. He’s most welcome to snuggle in anytime”.

Dean could only fall even more in love with the caring blue eyed omega. If that were possible to fall even more in love than he already was. 

Head over heels.

**

Out of all the Winchester’s harbored around the living room, Gem was the most talkative one. Well, a 4 year old with his wild imaginations and pup adventures would have a list of things to talk about come end of the day. 

_What are the colors in a rainbow? I named three squirrels today! Bees are awesome, but they sting so we have to be careful! I learnt what 2+2 equals to- Its 4! Did you know the answer was 4 daddy! I tried to catch some fish using my paws and teeth, with Uncle Benny, but they were too fast! I planted a pumpkin seed today! Uncle Benny showed me how! I had ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch! Uncle Rufus is so grumpy, I think he should be married to uncle Bobby!_

That latter one made every Winchester laugh!

The thing Castiel liked about this family time was that all the Winchester men listened intently to everything Gem said, as well as, interacted with the pup whenever they had to. Castiel concluded that the little one had all the Winchester alphas wrapped around his tiny omega fingers. Now, Castiel felt himself slowly falling into that trap. The pup was contagious.

At one point, Castiel was distractedly enjoying the feel of his alphas fingers massaging the nap of his neck. Too distracted that he was caught off guard when Gem asked, “Don’t you think butterflies are cute, Blue?”

_Wait who’s Blue?_

Dean lightly squeezed the nape of his beautiful omegas neck, “babe, Gem’s asking you.”

Castiel was too confused to even be flustered by how Dean called him ‘ _Babe_ ’. He looked down at the honeyed eyes that were studying him with equal curiosity. He asked, “I’m Blue?”

Gem, who had his head bent back, so he could look up at Castiel responded with a big smile, “Mhmm! Your nicknames Blue!”

“Mhmm. And why is my nickname Blue?” Castiel was flattered but darn curious. He had a few ideas though.

Gem’s showed him a baby toothed smile, “Because, your eyes are real blue….I like the color blue!”

The Winchester men chuckled in affection. Meanwhile, Castiel’s heart was melted beyond repair. He responded, “Well thank you for the nickname, sweetheart. I think it’s lovely”. He then answered the little ones question, “And, I think butterflies are definitely cute, Gem”.

Gem beamed with pride, excitedly squealing in victory. The little one clapped and said, “Do you want to chase butterflies in the garden with me tomorrow, Blue!?”

Castiel spared a glance at his curious mate who had on a small smile. “Of course I’d like to chase butterflies with you in the gardens tomorrow, Blue. I promise. But, only after I finish up a few tasks I need to carry out with your big brother Dean, ok?”

That was good enough for Gem. The little one nodded enthusiastically and cuddled himself more into Cas chest, holding his teddy bear close, “Ok Blue. You’re the best!”

Dean cupped Castiel’s neck and met his mates blue eyes, repeating with a lot of warmth, “Yeah, you’re the best”.

John Winchester watched on in silence. Honestly, he had never seen a love as strong as the one brewing before him. Not even with true mates that found each other before Dean and Cas. The bond between Dean and Castiel held a special power. One that would hopefully change the course of their dreadful and bloodied history. John asked his ancestors to bless this pure bond of love that was now blossoming before his eyes.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for the REALLY LONG WAIT. I promise you this fic is not abandoned and I will be working towards adding more chapters and completing this fic now.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

Castiel couldn’t sleep well the first night at the Winchester’s. 

It wasn’t that he missed his family, no. It was more to do with the fact that he missed the warmth and comfort his alpha provided. He was provided a fully furnished room of his own and allowed his own space to get comfortable. 

Again, another surprise for him. He thought that a forest wolf would probably rape and claim him the instant they were alone. No. Not with Dean Winchester.

The alpha was respectful and decent.

And he didn’t have to ask.

He was actually in awe, his admiration and respect only grew stronger toward his alpha mate. So, he thought he’d be fine that he was given his own bed to sleep in…but no. Something was up and his omega was restless. He kept tossing and turning under the sheets, trying to find a good position to fall asleep, but, no dice.

So, when it approached the 3rd hour of tossing and turning, he decided to throw in the towel. He sat up, threw his covers to the side, swung his feet off the mattress and got to his feet. Without much thought he walked towards his door, flung it open and headed down the hallway to Dean’s bedroom.

He needed to be in his mates arms.

**

Dean wasn’t able to get much sleep. He was laying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He could only think of one wolf- Castiel. His omega mate plagued his thoughts- that gorgeous smile, that absolute shyness, that beautiful blue eyes and most importantly that bond the town wolf shared with his little brother Gem. 

A beautiful papa Cas would make someday to their pups.

If there was anything any alpha was drawn to, it was how good an omega is around any pup. It was some kind of a sign for a potential and perfect mate.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the door to his bedroom opened slightly-just a crack- and the silhouette of someone’s head peered through the gap. He knew instantly who it was when the scent of apple pie invaded his nostrils. Then, the beautiful voice of his omega sounded so timid and quiet as he called out in a light tone, “Dean? Are you awake?”

He immediately sat up and smiled through the darkness. He replied, “Hey babe. I’m awake. Come in.” He flung his sheets off and sat up on the edge of the mattress, turning his bedside lamp on.

Castiel walked in, eyes on the ground, a slight tinge of pink crawling up the omegas neck and cheeks. The omega stopped a meter before Dean, eyes carefully finding his. The omega smiled shyly and said, “I um- I couldn’t sleep.”

His worry instantly climbed. He tapped the space on the mattress beside him, “Come sit, Cas. What’s wrong?”  
His alpha purred when it sensed its omega sit down beside it. His eyes searched Cas face in silence. He hoped all was well and Castiel wasn’t having regrets.

Cas decided to turn his head towards him, eyes peering into his and whispering, “Nothings wrong, Dean. It’s just…I miss your warmth.”

Oh…Ohhhh! Ok.

He felt his heart jump several beats and tried to keep his smile small and not so excited at this revelation. He carefully rested his palm atop Cas’ own- resting atop the omegas thigh. He squeezed Cas hand lightly, a small smile on his face, replying, “I also cannot sleep Cas. I’m missing your warmth too.”

The way the omegas blue eyes lit up made butterflies flutter in his belly. He would give anything to keep Cas bright eyed and happy for the rest of the omegas life. The omega carefully threaded his fingers through his, running a shy finger along the back of his palm. “Um- will it be ok if I’m- we you know…um..”

“Fell asleep cuddling?” He replied a little teasingly.

Castiel blushed all the way to the tips of his ears and god damn it was adorable. The omegas shy blue eyes met his with a hint of enthusiasm. “Yes.”

This time his smile grew genuine and true. “Of course sweetheart. I would love it if we cuddled.” He winked, “I call dibs on being the bigger spoon though.”

This time Castiel released a cute giggle. “Of course Dean. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He again heard the purring chesty rumble of his alpha. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his own wolfs enthusiasm. All he focused on was how happy he was to be given the opportunity to keep his omega warm, comforted and safe while they slept. He nodded, “Ok then sweetheart, hop in.”

**

Castiel never felt so safe before. The feel of Dean’s warmth encasing him in a cocoon of love was the best experience ever. He sunk into Dean’s larger form, his entire back plastered unto Dean’s chest and torso, his legs entangled into Dean’s, feet resting in between his alphas. The way Dean’s strong arm wrapped around his middle, holding him so close made his insides all gooey and the best part was Dean’s calm breathing against the nape of his neck, those lips laying a kiss right atop his spine. The alpha’s voice a deep lazy rumble, “Is this ok, sweetheart?”

He felt his eyes slowly drooping shut, replying in a sleepy haze, “Yes Dean. Mmm ok.” The last thing he heard was Dean whispering into his ear, “Goodnight Omega mine. Sweet dreams.”

It was then he entered the most pleasant of sleeps.

  
**TBC**


End file.
